


sweet as lollipop

by peasoupish



Category: Charlotte Holmes Series - Brittany Cavallaro
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Holmes&Watson in 1993, No spoiler of the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasoupish/pseuds/peasoupish
Summary: In February 1993, Jamie Watson's father James and Charlotte Holmes' Uncle Leander started to share a flat. This is the story about what has happened when James Watson discovered Leander's secret about his lollipop.





	sweet as lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by two of my favourite characters in A Study of Charlotte Holmes: James Watson Sr. (Jamie’s father) and Leader Holmes (Charlotte’s uncle). Mentioned by Charlotte, they have shared a flat many years ago for about 2 years before Watson get married and went to the United States. So this is where my story begins. 
> 
> The content has been inspired by the Watsonian Guide for the Care and Keeping of Holmeses written by James Watson for his son, where the first point is:  
> #1. Search often for opiates and dispose of as needed; retaliation will not come often, though is swift and exacting when it does.
> 
> I was reading Sir Authur Conan Doyle’s dairy for his Arctic voyage by the time when I was writing this, so I used the form of a dairy for this story. As English is not my first language, I can guarantee you there will be many spelling errors and grammar mistakes, please don’t be too pedantic about them XD.

**From the diary of James Watson 1993**

**Sunday 14th Feb**

Fine day today. It has already been a week after I moved in. This Holmes was actually easier to get along with than I imagined from the novel of my great-grandfather, although for the most of time our schedules are completely out-of-phase. This morning, to my surprise, he was sitting at the dining table when I came for my breakfast. We shared a tin of baked beans, and he went to sleep straight afterwards.

 

In the afternoon, he showed up and had a giant green lollipop in his month. Who'd thought of that? And I guessed it's definitely apple flavoured, and it is my favourite flavour for a lollipop. So I asked him for one.

 

But he refused without a second of hesitation: "No, it's mine."

 

"But I saw you've bought a box of them!"

 

"I've told you, they are mine."

 

This is very abnormal. In the next two hours, even though I tried hard not to think of this, my mind was hooked and I found myself inefficient in doing anything else. So I decided to start some of my own investigation.  After he left for the Royal Observatory at 6pm, I snuck into his room and found the box in a corner covered by many layers of newspapers and a pile of used plastic bags.

 

I opened the box. No wonder, they are **weed** products. I should have known this!!! I always think he's a different type of Holmes who don't even touch tobacco at all, now all of my good impression of him are ruined! !

 

Suddenly I felt very angry. I rushed to a sweet shop around the corner and asked for all their stock of apple flavoured lollipops. Then I disposed all his 'evil' sweets and replaced by my innocent ones.

 

But I'm now feeling a bit anxious, what would he do afterwards? Will he retaliate in response? If that's the case, I guess that would be something most horrid I shall ever experience. I can't imagine too much or I won't fall asleep later. Hope he won't find out today so I will have time to escape tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Monday 15th Feb**

Lovely weather today. For the whole morning I was anxious and restless. Holmes woke up peculiarly early at 8am while I was drinking my second cup of breakfast tea. He didn't come to the dining table to join me, but sat in the armchair near the fireplace instead. I said good morning to him, but he didn’t give me any response which made me feeling rather guilty and regret.

 

Then he took a lollipop out of the pocket of his pyjama. It’s green and giant in size, identical to what he had yesterday. He glanced at me with certain degree of provocation and teared off the wrapping paper then put into his mouth.

 

He's showing me he has another stock of them! I felt beaten and rather sad for him. But I couldn't do anything. I don't want to admit I'm a filthy thief who, for his sake, stolen all of his 'candy' and threw them away.

 

So I waited, poured a third cup of tea for myself, watching him finishing this lollipop and taking the second one out.

 

In the next half an hour, I watched him finished five lollipops one after another and finally I couldn't stand any longer.

 

'Holmes! What do you think you're doing! If you want to revenge what I have done yesterday, then at least not in this way! You're ruining yourself!'

 

'Oh? Really? I found them rather tasty to be honest. They provide me a wonderful mood in this lovely morning.' He smiled lazily and took another out of his pocket 'Would you care to try one? I promise it is tasty!'

 

'Never!' I said instantly, 'What do you think you're doing! Even though I'm not a Doctor myself, I knew what will harm you and what will not! You may think I'm a bloody thief, but I've done that in a perfectly honourable course!'

 

'Come, come, you're truly the descendant of the brilliant Dr Watson. But don't get too exaggerated, a candy won't harm you.' He slowly stood up and staggered towards me and offered me the lollipop with a shaken hand.

 

I looked at the evil green colour under the transparent warping paper and felt sick already.

 

'No, I will not have it! You can't force me to eat it.' I said firmly.

 

'Can't I?' He raised his eyebrow and took out a tiny revolver from the other pocket, pulled the hammer back and put his finger on the trigger, pointing towards me.

 

'Holmes! You can't do this to me!' I felt heartbroken, I've never considered of any possibility of this happening in my life. A Holmes wants to shot a Watson! What a ridiculous nonsense!

 

'Not after five lollipops!' He said, took off the transparent wrapping paper. 'Now, open your mouth.'

 

My heart was dropping down deeply into the Arctic Ocean. This will be the most humiliating incidence ever in my life. I will never forgive him for forcing me to take drug. But sadly I have no other choice. I shut my eyes sorrowfully and slowly opened my mouth. Imagining this has already made me feel sick.

 

I felt the lollipop touched my teeth and then placed on my tongue.

 

It was sweet with a flavour of a green apple.

 

The next second, I heard Leander Holmes burst into laughter.

 

'I should have taken a photo of your reaction. It was hilarious! I must say, Watson, your lollipops indeed provide me a rather good mood in this lovely morning. And I perfectly understand your kindness of doing so, I appreciate it.' He smiled, placed his revolver into my hand, 'but I can't help taking some retaliation for your guilt of sneaking into my room and rearranging my stuff.'

 

I carefully pushed the hammer back and opened the cylinder of the revolver. It was empty. The gun has not been loaded.

 

Suddenly I felt rather shameful mistrusted him. 'I'm sorry; I just don't want you to...'

 

'You don't have to explain yourself.' He looked at me, 'I can observe.'

 

He dragged a chair next to the dining table and seated. 'But I must admit that I have underestimated your patience towards my behaviour, five lollipops at a time were indeed a little bit too much for me. Now, my dear Watson, could you be so kind to pour a cup of tea for me?'

 

'No, I can’t.’ I said.

 

'Why not?'

 

'I've drunk them all!'

 

After spending an entire week observing, I think I started to discover some similarities and differences between him and his great-grandfather. I can say he is an unusual Holmes, but there are some genetic stuff growing deeply in his blood that would never ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> As Brittany Cavallaro didn't introduce much of Leander (and I haven't yet read the second novel), I assigned him to study astrophysics in Oxford, and Watson has studied economics there. And after their first case( in alumni event ), they has started up their private detective agency, Watson worked as Leander Holmes' accountant and helped him with housekeeping. In spite of working as a detective, Leander Holmes also worked for the Royal Observatory so he need to spend some nights there observing stars, that's why they live almost complete out-of-phase.


End file.
